


Solidarity

by burnthepasttotheground



Series: Five Times [1]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthepasttotheground/pseuds/burnthepasttotheground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Mark loved Roger.</p><p>Can be read as shippy or platonic, whatever you feel like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solidarity

**1987**

It’s August and it’s hot as hell and Maureen is driving him crazy and he has been single far too long. None of these things are helping Mark work out the plot holes in his latest screenplay, which he is working on at 10pm on a Friday night. Usually when he does this he is the only one in the loft. Collins usually has a date of some sort, as does Maureen, as much as Mark wishes it could be him. Roger, on the other hand, usually has a gig—either playing or bartending, and Benny is always out working.

Tonight, though, Roger is home, and has apparently heard Mark’s noises of frustration.

“What’s the matter?” Roger asks, sitting down across from him.

“Nothing, just writer’s block.” He tries to play down his agitation.

“Ah, I know it well.”

“Liar.”

“Fine, I know it a _little._ We’ve met once or twice.”

Mark stares blankly across the table at his roommate.

“Can I read what you have?”

Mark raises his eyebrows. None of his friends have ever asked to read his work before. He doesn’t really blame them. They’re busy.

“Sorry—if it’s private or something. Just thought I could help.”

“No, no, you can read it. I was just surprised. You’re really bored, aren’t you?”

Roger takes a swig out of a beer bottle. “Hand it over, Cohen. Let’s see what you got.”

 

**1988**

He tries to attend at least half of Roger’s shows, since he knows their other friends won’t make the time. It’s the end of March and Collins is working on his thesis. Maureen never comes to Roger’s shows with him, claims she needs some alone time. Benny spends most nights with Alison. Mark goes to the shows he can afford to.

The Well Hungarians are amassing a larger fanbase, and Roger is the center of attention after every show. Tonight there is a small crowd of groupies waiting to greet him as he exits the stage. He accepts their compliments politely and excuses himself from the crowd.

“I’m sorry, my friend is waiting for me over there. Sorry. Thank you.”

 

**1989**

He is sweating in part because of the July heat and in part because of frustration with Maureen, but mostly out of anxiety for Roger. Benny is gone, and Collins left just in time. Maureen is always out. Although Mark prefers she not try to help—she lacks the appropriate demeanor.

Thus Mark is charged with making sure Roger gets through each day. It has been five weeks. Roger doesn’t trust him. It is a thankless task.

He sits on his bed and wipes the sweat from his brow, hoping to catch a break. A cry from Roger’s room—no such luck.

Roger is clutching a pillow and looking surprisingly lucid.

“What’s wrong?” Mark tries his hardest to keep irritation out of his voice.

“Nothing. Nightmare.”

“Do you need anything?”

“No.”

He turns to leave.

“Mark.”

He turns back around.

“Help me. Please.” His voice cracks.

Mark melts.

 

**1990**

It is freezing. They still haven’t found Mimi. Most of the world is all wrong.

But Roger is sitting on the couch, tuning his guitar. This part of the world is right.

 

**1991**

Roger is slowly emerging from his understandable slump and is developing healthier sleeping patterns. They sleep in the same bed in an effort to beat the November chill. Mark is always the first to wake up.

One day, he goes to get out of bed and Roger’s hand pulls him back.

“Stay.” His voice is thick with sleep.

Mark looks back at his roommate, smiles at the sight of the grown man dragging him back into bed.

“Why? Are you gonna be cold?”

Roger sits up. “Every morning you leave, and I miss you. Asshole.”

“Charming,” he replies, but crawls back into bed.


End file.
